Project X Zone 3-D
Project X Zone 3-D, or simply known as Project X Zone 3: Worlds in Peril under the handheld versions, is a crossover Action/Tactical Role-Playing game developed by Square-Enix and published by Bandai-Namco Entertainment in conjunction with Sega and Capcom. It is the direct sequel to Project X Zone 2, the eighth game in the Namco X series and the sixth and final entry in the Japan Six. PXZ3 marks its series debut on home consoles as well as the first game to feature Square-Enix characters. It boasts a reinvented battle system and expanded roster from the previous games, implementing the open-world action-battle system inspired by the Kingdom Hearts and latest Final Fantasy ''entries. The console versions have been built from the ground-up using Square-Enix's Luminous Studio engine, which debuted on ''Final Fantasy XV. The handheld versions, however, will continue to use the tactical, turn-based system from the first two games. Keeping true to the series tradition of introducing new characters, the game marks the return of classic fan favorites from Sega's Virtua Cop and Skies of Arcadia ''series. Additionally, Nintendo's Samus Aran (Metroid), Ryu Hayabusa, Rachel and Momiji from Koei-Tecmo's ''Dead or Alive and Ninja Gaiden franchises, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mass_Effect Mass Effect]'s Commander Shepard (E.A.) and M''etal Gear's Quiet and Solid Snake from Konami appear as guest characters, the latter of whom are a squad unit who can be obtained as a pre-order bonus. Motoko Kusanagi from ''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex also appears as a new character from Bandai-Namco. The game was released on June 12, 2018 for the PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Xbox One, Microsoft Windows, Nintendo Switch and Nintendo 3DS. Synopsis After the fall of Ouma, the global superpower, Mishima Zaibatsu (Tekken series) continues their strive for world domination, this time, by enlisting the help of other evil organizations through the merging of other worlds with their own. And with all other dimensions and worlds merged into a single void, various destructive tyrants emerge, attempting to destroy all life forms. With the fate of all dimensions hanging in the balance, Z-Fighters Goku and Vegeta attempt to enlist an army to stop them. Gameplay Project X Zone 3 features largely the same mechanics from the previous entries. Pair Units approach enemies on the battlefield, except now, Squad Units can be paired with up to two different Solo Units to perform assists, one for each character, to compensate for the expanded roster, though it uses a different format depending on which version you play. The home console/PC version, Project X Zone 3-D, as the name suggests, features open-world mechanics wherein players are free to navigate through fully three-dimensional, interactive environments from the game's many crossover titles and experience fully-cinematic cutscenes in 3D via 8th-gen graphics, the '-D' being added to its title to signify its 3D engine in addition to being the third entry in the franchise. Players can have up to 4 characters per party, two of those compromising a single Pair Unit, before engaging enemies in an Active-Battle System, similar to Final Fantasy-Type 0/''XV''. Commands are mapped to the controller's button layout, used to defend, evade/parry, and execute attacks, switch characters, perform assists, and unleash special moves. Project X Zone 3-D also allows different party members to be assigned commands, similar to Resident Evil Zero. Like RE0, party members can split up to complete side-quests and either be controlled simultaneously or by AI with the player's choice. Each member is also given an Assist Meter, which increases with each Critical Art/assist attack. It can heal injured teammates or give them an MP (Magic Point) boost at the cost of AP which can allow them to perform Limit Breaks. The handheld version, Project X Zone 3: Worlds in Peril, for the PlayStation Vita and 3DS uses the strategic turn-based format from the previous 2 games. Different characters are manually selected to different parts of each map on a grid in order to engage approaching enemies in the selected area. Once in battle, the game uses 2D sprites on a 2D fight plane. Much like the previous games, the handheld version optimizes 2D cutscenes where players manually toggle through dialogue boxes via scroll text in stark contrast to the home console versions. New to both versions of the game are Dual Boss Units, lending players the option to part-take in 4-on-2 boss battles. The prominent King of Iron Fist tournament from publisher Bandai-Namco's Tekken series is also featured where many of the playable characters, including some pair units, start out as rival units before engaging in elimination bouts. It primarily consists of the various fighting game characters, but it retains Square-Enix's FFXV-inspired Action-Battle system. Additional character leveling can be completed here. Characters Pair Units Solo Units Bosses Pair Units Solo Units Enemies Transformations Certain characters in the game have evolved forms which can be obtained through leveling up. Some, such as Mr X/Super Tyrant, have multiple evolved forms that appear throughout the game against different opponents, in many cases, appearing completely at random after defeating him the first time. Others, such as the Dragon Ball characters, have a base evolved form that can be immediately obtained. Belial also makes multiple appearances as seen in Devil May Cry 4. Trivia * Aya Brea (Parasite Eve) and Ada Wong (Resident Evil) are both wearing their respective dress outfits, black and red, respectively. * Poison (Final Fight/Street Fighter) and Bulma (Dragon Ball) can be seen watching the Cody-Vegeta KoIF tournament battle in special cameo appearances. Category:Role-playing Game Category:RPG Category:Square Enix Category:Capcom Category:Namco Bandai Category:Konami Category:Koei Tecmo Category:Team Ninja Category:Sega Category:Nintendo Category:Crossover Category:Crossover video games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Category:Xbox One Games Category:PC Games Category:Steam Games Category:Final Fantasy Category:Luminous Studio Category:AAA Games Category:The Japan Six Category:Nintendo NX Category:Nintendo NX Games Category:Handheld Category:PlayStation Vita Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:KManX89's games Category:Games Category:Video Games